Sensei, Ni ageru
by Yuzzie Amanda
Summary: Rukia pacaran sama Senseinya...! lalu apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please... Byaruki / Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Pairing Byaruki / Ichiruki**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Sensei, ni ageru. Tapi Aku ubah sedikit,hehehehe**

**Met baca ya.**

**Sensei, ni Ageru**

**CHAPTER 1**

Udara pagi hari yang begitu segar mengiringi langkah kecilku berjalan menyusuri sungai.. Hidup yang kujalani hanya seorang diri tak membuat diri ini patah semangat. Kurakura, kota yang kupilih sejak 2 tahun lalu, semenjak memasuki dunia SMA. Aku Yamamoto Rukia, gadis bersurai hitam sebahu, memiliki iris violet yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tenggelam ke dasar tak berujung. Sekarang usiaku 15 tahun, kelas 2 SMA Kurakura. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, yang aku punya hanya seorang kakak perempuan yang usianya 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Sekarang kakaku bekerja meneruskan perusahaan orang tuaku di Tokyo. Bisa di bilang keluargaku adalah keluarga yang cukup berada di Tokyo, karena hampir setengah perekonomian Tokyo di pegang oleh keluargaku. Tapi hal itu yang membuat Aku bosan, selalu di anggap sebagai tuan putri yang manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Oleh karena itu Aku memutuskan pindah ke Kurakura yang merupakan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai dan memiliki udara yang sejuk. Ku ingin membuktikan bahwa Aku bukanlah gadis kecil yang manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Buktinya sudah hampir 2 tahun Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kakakku yang selalu khawatir, setiap jam selalu menanyakan keadaanku. Dia memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut tentang diriku.

Dan disinilah Aku sekarang, menyusuri jalan sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim semi, besok sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Sebentar lagi terlihat apartemen yang selama ini Ku tempati, meskipun tidak terlalu besar tapi ku sangat nyaman tinggal di tempat itu. Ku sengaja memilih apartemen biasa agar Ku bisa lebih hidup mandiri. Selama ini Aku juga menyembunyikan identitas asliku sebagai keluarga Yamamoto yang terkenal. Aku takut dijauhi teman-temanku apabila tahu yang sebenarnya. Meskipun di sekolah Aku memang dijauhi oleh teman-teman karena para guru selalu memperhatikan Aku, bukan sebagai seorang Yamamoto tapi sebagai murid yang cukup pandai di sekolah.

" Huh... Aku bosan..." Aku mulai mengeluh. Bosan karena hidupku terasa sangat datar. Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa apakah hidupku ini normal. Yang aku tahu gadis seusiaku pasti sedang mengalami masa-masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Tapi Aku...? Ya inilah Aku. Masih sama dari sebelumnya. Tanpa ada rasa yang selalu menghiasi hati. Rasa yang sudah pasti di miliki oleh setiap manusia, apalagi gadis seusiaku. Cinta... Ya cinta, Aku belum merasakan perasaan itu.

" Hufth..." hanya tarikan nafas panjang yang menyertai langkahku. Sampai...

BRUUUGH...!

" Akh... Maaf nona." kulihat seorang pemuda. Tampan itu yang aku lihat pertama kali. Rambut hitam panjangnya jatuh lurus sampai ke bahu. Mata abu-abu yang memancarkan aura dingin tapi sangat menyejukkan.

" Nona...?" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku atas kharisma pemuda itu.

" I...iya.." Jawabku gugup. Jujur saja Aku masih terpesona akan ketampanannya.

" Maafkan sekali lagi Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Si pemuda sekali lagi minta maaf kepadaku.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Saya juga salah karena tidak melihat jalan." Jawabku seadanya. Memang salahku juga sih jalan sambil melamun. Akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, Boleh Saya minta tolong Nona?"

Ku hanya bisa mengaguk pelan tanpa melepas pandanganku dari mata abu-abunya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan kepadaku.

" Anda tahu alamat ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku pun menjelaskan arah alamat yang dia tuju. Ternyata masih satu komplek dari apartemenku meskipun terpisah sungai. Akhirnya Aku pun mengantarnya sampai ke apartemen yang dia sewa. Apartemen yang cukup mewah. Jauh berbeda dari cukup berbasa-basi dan berkenalan Aku pun berniat pamit untuk pulang. Dalam hati kecilku tampak tak rela harus berpisah dari pemuda itu, meskipun baru beberapa jam bertemu, Aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya. Tapi akalku mengatakan untuk cepat pulang karena awan sudah mulai gelap, sebentar lagi mungkin turun hujan.

" Terima kasih Yamamoto-san, Anda sudah repot-repot mengantar saya kesini." Byakuya sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Ya pemuda itu bernama Kuchiki Byakuya,3 kali sudah kudengar Dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Ah.., tidak perlu sungkan Kuchiki-san dan cukup panggil Aku Rukia, Aku tidak mau dianggap mendompleng nama keluarga terkenal Yamamoto padahal Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa." jawabku

Byakuya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Senyumannya sangat menawan. Sepertinya Aku mulai menyukai bahkan jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Bibir itu rasanya Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmya.

'_Eh...apa yang Kupikirkan...? Kok bisa-bisanya Aku berpikiran mesum seperti itu.' _ Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

" Rukia... Kenapa kamu? Sakit?" Byakuya bertanya padaku, Uh malunya Aku...pasti wajahku memerah.

" Oh tidak apa-apa Byakuya san, mungkin Ku hanya terlalu lelah. Oh y sepertinya ku harus pulang awannya seperti akan menangis." Ucapku buru-buru dan langsung beranjak pulang.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi Ku langsung berlari meninggalkan apartemennya. Tapi tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki yang mengejarku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. Tidak kusangka itu adalah...

"Kichiki-san...ada apa?"

" Ah tidak apa-apa...ku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?" ucap Byakuya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Aku rasa dia agak salah tingkah. Bolehkah Aku berharap Tuhan...

" Tentu saja. Lagipula apartemenku berada di seberang sungai ini kok. Jadi anggap saja kita ini tetangga." Ucapku tenang, meskipun dalam hatiku senang sekali. ' _kyaaaaaa '._

Keesokkan hari adalah hari pertama setelah musim semi. Aku berlari menuju sekolah akibat bangun kesiangan. Sesampainya di sekolah semua siswa sedang membicarakan berita bahwa ada seorang guru baru. Aku yang memang tidak mempunyai teman dekat hanya berjalan terus menuju kelas tanpa ada yang menyapa ataupun disapa. Beginilah kehidupann sekolahku sehari-hari. Karena otaku yang cerdas sehingga para guru sering memujiku sedangkan para siswa yang lain seakan iri kepadaku.

Saat jam pelajaran akan di mulai terlihat kepala sekolah memasuki ruang kelasku. Beliau memberitahukan akan ada seorang guru yang akan menggantikan wali kelasku yang sedang cuti hamil. Aku tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan beliau,karena jujur saja Aku masih mengantuk. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara riuh para siswa di kelasku. Akhirnya Aku mencoba melihat ada apa yang terjadi, dan ternyata mataku menangkap sosok itu.

" Byakuya..." ucapku lirih tak percaya bahwa guru baru yang dibicarakan oleh para siswa itu adalah Dia.

Mata kami taksengaja bertemu, ku lihat iris abu-abunya yang juga terkejut melihatku. Meskipun begiu Dia menutupi keterkejutannya dengan baik.

" Baiklah, mulai saat ini Saya Kuchiki Byakuya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, mohon kerjasamanya ya anak-anak." Terdengar Byakuya memulai perkenalannya di depan kelas. Aku yang masih terkejut hanya bisa memandang dari kursiku yang terletak di belakang di samping jendela. Perlahan hatiku mulai kacau, pemuda yang kemarin baru saja bertemu denganku , pemuda yang berhasil membuat perutku dipenuhi kupu-kupu adalah wali kelasku.' INI TIDAK MUNGKIN' ingin sekali Aku berteriak, tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

TBC...

**HADEEEEUHH...Ceritanya ngawur banget ya? **

**Tapi Byakuya emang keren # klepek-klepek# jadi kucoba bikin pairing Byaruki. **

**Pokoknya selamat membaca n jangan lupa Reviewnya...**

**Jika ada penulisan yang salah maaf ya,hehehehe**

**Arigato...XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**Sensei, ni ageru**

**Chapter 2**

Satu minggu dari sekarang sekolahku akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Byakuya,atau harus kupanggil Byakuya sensei. Selama seminggu ini Aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tidak mau dibilang mencari perhatian terhadapnya oleh siswa lain. Meskipun Aku sangat ingin berbicara penyambutan yang sangat tidak ingin kudatangi, pasti saat itu Dia dikelilingi oleh siswi dan guru-guru perempuan. Itu yang membuatku sakit.

" Hei Yamamoto...jangan melamun, lembar soalnya sudah ada di mejamu. Cepat oper kebelakang." Seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangku berbicara kepadaku. Rambut orangenya memang sedikit aneh menurutku. Tapi Dia merupakan salah satu idola para siswi di sini. Kurosaki Ichigo namanya.

" Akh... I..iya..." kujawab sambil menyerahkan lembar soal kepadanya.

Pulang sekolah Aku langsung menuju toko buku untuk mencari buku-buku referensi untuk beberapa mata pelajaran. Setelah keluar toko buku ku berniat untuk mencari makanan untuk nanti di apartemen. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa pria yang menghadang jalanku saat menuju supermarket.

" Hallo gadis manis... Mau kemana kau sendirian saja?" tanya soerang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Ku hanya bisa diam dan agak kaget,meskipun ku bisa langsung menghajar ke dua orang di depanku ini.

" Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja daripada sendirian huh..?". Ucap pria satunya berkepala botak.

Sesaat mereka akan mendekatiku terlihat sesosok pria yang sudah ada di depanku menghalangi laju mereka. Rambut itu...orange.

" Jangan coba-coba ganggu dia !" teriaknya.

"Kurosaki." ya... Dia adalah kurosaki Ichigo yang mencoba menolongku.

" Hei bocah...! Jangan menghalangi kesenangan kami!" Teriak pria botak yang sudah siap melayangkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

Dengan sigap Ichigo menghalau serangan itu walaupun akhirnya Dia terkena satu pukulan pria botak tadi. Sebelum serangan makin gencar Ichigo langsung menarik tanganku pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah merasa aman, kami akhirnya berhenti di tepi sungai dekat apartemenku.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa Rukia?"

" I...iya... Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Kurosaki." Baru pertama kali Dia memanggil nama kecilku. Kini wajah kami terlalu dekat, Aku tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini langsung saja kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku.

" Sebaiknya Aku pulang, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sampai jumpa." Ucapku langsung dan segera pergi meningglakannya.

" Hei Rukia tunggu dulu...,ouch!" Kudengar Ichigo berteriak kesakitan,Ku langsung berbalik dan melihat tangan kanannya ternyata terluka. Mungkin akibat perkelahian tadi.

" Kau terluka gara-gara Aku. Aku sunguh minta maaf telah membuatmu begini." Sesalku

" Aah luka seperti ini sudah biasa Aku terima. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Jawabnya enteng. Padahal Aku tahu Dia sedang menahan sakit.

" Jangan menganggap remeh luka seperti itu!" teriakku. " Cepat kau ikut Aku ke apartemenku di seberang sana." lanjutku sambil menunjuk arah apartemenku.

Dia mungkin agak terkejut dengan nada suaraku yang agak meninggi. Maklum saja di sekolah selama ini ku tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap asliku.

" Ternyata sikap aslimu menarik juga ya..." Cibir Ichigo.

Ku yang kelepasan langsung menunnduk dan terus berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Sesampainya di apartemen ku langsung mengeluarkan kotak P3K untuk mengobati Ichigo. Canggung.. Itulah situasi yang sedang Aku alami saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah sedekat ini denganku.

" Ternyata disini ya rumahmu." Ichigo mencoba memecah keheningan.

" Umm..." Hanya itu jawabku sambil mengangguk.

" Kau benar- benar irit bicara ya"? Godanya lagi. Memang selama ini ku di kenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam. Ku tidak mau sampai kelepasan dalam bersikap dan bertindak.

" Sudah selesai... Kau boleh pulang." Ucapku datar.

" Beginikah caramu berterima kasih atas penyelamatan yang Aku lakukan"?

" Aku tidak minta diselamatkan olehmu." balasku enteng. Kenyataanya Aku juga bisa menghajar preman-preman itu sendirian. Tapi kalau kakaku sampai tahu Aku berkelahi lagi Dia bisa saja langsung menyeretku pulang. Itu yang tidak Aku inginkan.

" Ternyata memang benar ya gosip yang beredar, ternyata seorang Kuchiki Rukia itu adalah orang yang sombong dan tidak tahu berterima kasih." Ucapnya lagi sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan pintu apartemenku.

" Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui." jawabku sambil berbalik membelakangi Ichigo. " Terserah orang mau menganggap Aku jahat atau sombong itu semua bukan urusanmu. Jadi jangan ikut campur." lanjutku lagi.

" Maaf..."

" Bukannya Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kau sendiri yang tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk lebih mengetahui temtang dirimu. Untuk itu ijinkan Aku untuk bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ucapan Ichigo membuat jantungku bergemuruh, baru kali ini ada orang yang jujur mengatakan perasaanya untuk lebih mengenal Aku.

" Bagaimana Rukia?"

Aku masih diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Jujur Aku takut. Takut akan trauma masa lalu yang masih mengganggu pikiranku.

FLASHBACK

Aku sangat bahagia... Mempunyai teman- teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka selalu ada dimanapun Aku berada. Sampai suatu saat ketika Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-temanku di halaman sekolah, pikiranku tentang mereka berubah.

" Aku lelah..." Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut ungu yang di kuncir menggunakan pita merah.

" Tenang Sena... Kita kan belum memanfaatkannya secara maksimal. Kita belum dapat apa-apa darinya." Timpal gadis lainnya berambut merah dan dikuncir dua.

" Kau mengerti tidak sih Riruka..? Sampai kapan kita harus bersandiwara di depannya? Ku sudah muak berperan sebagai malaikat yang selalu berbaik hati di depannya. Aku ingin sekali menjatuhkan Dia di depan semua siswa kalau Dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada keluarganya yang kaya dan selalu bertingkah seenaknya." Hatiku merasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Sena. Jadi selama ini mereka berdua hanya memanfaatkan Aku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku kepada mereka berdua sampai mereka tega melakukan ini kepadaku.

END FLASHBACK

Sejak hari itu Aku tidak lagi menyapa mereka. Aku jadi pribadi yang dingin dan sulit percaya kepada orang lain. Aku takut...takut akan kemunafikan mereka di depanku. Dan saat inilah Aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Pribadi yang tertutup, menyembunyikan identitas, dan saat ini pemuda di hadapanku ingin membuka pintu itu dan mencoba masuk kedalamnya.

" A...aku... " Jawabku bimbang.

" Sudahlah jangan di jawab, meskipun setuju atau tidak Aku akan tetap mencoba mengenalmu." Ucap Ichigo tegas.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**SENSEI, NI AGERU**

CHAPTER 3

Hari jumat,hari terakhir sekolah dalam sepekan. Seperti biasa Ku berjalan seorang diri menuju kelas. Ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa di lapangan. Para siswi sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Byakuya Sensei. Mereka berkumpul dan mengelilingi Beliau untuk mengajaknya ke pesta yang akan diadakan sekolah sabtu malam besok. Ku hanya bisa melihat melalui ekor mataku bagaimana Byakuya sensei menanggapi mereka. Tanpa disadari pandangan Kami bertemu. Untuk sesaat Kulihat matanya memancarkan suatu keinginan entah apa itu. Suara detak jantungku terasa semakin cepat, wajahku panas merasakan tatapannya. Tanpa Kusadari ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sisi lapangan.

" Rukia..." suara itu milik Ichigo.

" Untuk membuktikan perkataanku kemarin, maukah kamu pergi ke pesta besok bersamaku?" Tanyanya

Mataku membulat. Para siswi di sekitat tempatku dan Ichigo berada pun sama terkejutnya seperti apa yang Ku rasa. Keheningan melanda, sampai suara bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Susahnya kalau jadi siswi teladan, para guru selalu seenaknya memerintahku untuk mengambil peralatan penunjang pelajaran. Seperti saat ini, Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang dibutuhkan Mayuri sensei, guru kimia. Tumpukan buku yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ukuran tubuhku. Untuk saat ini kuakui memang tubuhku tidak tinggi. Ingat y tidak tinggi. Jujur saja Ku paling sensitif apabila ada orang yang membahas ukuran tubuhku yang sedikit mungil ini.

" Dukk...!"

Terdengar suara benturan agak keras, dan buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh berserakan. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan pososi yang cukup memalukan.

" Sakit..,." ucapku lirih.

" Oh maaf... Aku tidak melihatmu." Kudengar suara pria meminta maaf. Sepertinya suara ini familiar. Kudongakan wajahku ke atas saat Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku terkejutnya Aku melihat bahwa pria yang menabraku adalah Dia.

" Oh kau rupanya yamamoto-san, Saya minta maaf telah menabrakmu."

" Ooh ti.,tidak apa-apa Byakuya sensei." Ucapku terbata. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini semakin tumbuh apabila melihatnya. Sudah sejak Dia masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai guru Aku terus menghindariya.

Aku pun langsung menghindari kontak mata dengannya dan memberskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Aku kaget, Dia juga membantu Aku membereskan. Dalam diam kami berdua mangumpulkan buku-buku itu.

" Apa kamu marah?"

" Huh?." ku bingung, apa yang dimaksud Byakuya sensei barusan.

" Ah...tidak. Oh ya, kuharap besok kamu datang ke pesta itu." Byakuya sensei berdiri dan menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepadaku sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya tadi.

" Apa maksudnya,...?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Pelajaran terakhir pun selesai, Aku sudah siap-siap meninggalkan kelas sampai beberapa siswi mendekatiku dan mendesakku.

" Heeh kamu...! Apa sebenarnya hubungan kamu dengan kurosaki san? " Tanya seorang gadis berbody sexy dan berambut hijau panjang kepadaku. Inilah salah satu alasan Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan cowok populer

" Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dia." Jawabku datar.

" Bohong...! Kalau kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya kenapa dia mengajakmu datang ke pesta besok bersama?" Tanya gadis lain berambut cokelat panjang.

" Aku sudah bilang pada kalian, bahwa Aku dan pria bernama Kurosaki itu tidak ada hubungan tidak kalian tanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan." Ucapku dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, sepertinya Aku ingin langsung tidur di kasur empukku. Sesampainya di rumah terlihat orang itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku.

" Hai Rukia...darimana saja kau? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan menyerahkan bungkusan kertas berwarna ungu.

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

" Ku harap besok kau memakai ini saat datang ke pesta." ucap Ichigo.

" Bawalah kembali...! Aku tidak akan datang." ucapku datar sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

" Ayolah midget...terima ini."

Apa barusan yang ku dengar? Midget?!

Kutatap Ichigo dengan aura membunuh. Aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang mengataiku seperti itu!

" Kau kenapa midget? Kok tatapanmu seperti itu kepadaku?" tanyanya tak bersalah.

" Dengar ya jeruk busuk. Jangan pernah kamu menyebutku midget!" ucapku penuh emosi.

" Ap..apa kau bilang? Jeruk busuk?!"

" Ya...apalagi kalau bukan jeruk busuk." jawabku santai.

" Sialan kau midget!"

" Apa jeruk?"

" Cebol !"

" Strawberry busuk !"

" Gadis aneh...!"

" Otak mesum..!"

Kelihatannya Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawanku, di lihat dari tampangnya yang memerah entah kenapa.

Wajahnya yang seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

" Puftth..." ku tahan tawaku. Tapi perutku terasa sakit jika terus menahannya. Dan akhirnya...

" Hahahahaawwwahahahhaaaaha..."

Ku terus tertawa tanpa kusadari wajah Ichigo sudah berubah biasa.

" Ternyata kau manis juga ya kalau tertawa."

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya, kini wajahku lah yang sedikit memerah. Memang sudah lama Aku tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Karena malu akhirnya kumasuki apartemen dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Ichigo di depan pintu.

" Kau manis sekali midget." teriak Ichigo di luar pintu.

" Besok Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam. Ingat ya.. " lanjutnya lagi. Dan kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu apartemenku.

" Aku kelepasan lagi... Kenapa kalau di depan dia Aku tidak bisa menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya" Ucapaku lirih pada diriku sendiri.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Rasanya begitu saja ingin Kupejamkan mata ini terdengar bunyi bell apartemenku.

" Ya...tunggu sebentar." Siapa lagi yang datang ke tempatku. Kubuka pintu dan terlihat sosok wanita yang sangat ku kenal.

" Kakak..."

" Ooh Rukia...adikku yang paling cantik, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

Dia lah keluargaku satu-satunya. Kakakku yang paling Ku sayang, Yamamoto Hisana.

" Kabarku baik kak, bisa dilihat kan?" Jawabku sambil menunjuk tubuhku.

" Oh ya ada apa kakak kemari? Adakah sesuatu yang penting?" Tanyaku langsung ke inti.

" Kamu ini tidak berubah ya.. Padahal kakak kangen sekali lho padamu Rukia. Eh sikapmu kok seperti itu?"

" Iya...iya kak, Aku juga kangen sama kakak, tapi tak biasanya kakak repot-repot kemari. Kan cukup telepon."

" Sebenarnya ada kabar yang ingin kakak beritahu padamu." ucapan kakak semakin membuat Aku penasaran.

" Kakak akan segera bertunangan dengan sasouke." Ucapnya girang.

" Yang benar kak? Selamat ya..kapan acara pertunangannya di adakan?" tanyaku semangat. Aku tahu kalau kakak dan pria bernama sasouke aizen sudah lama berpacaran. Dia pria yang sopan dan baik di mataku. Dan yang paling penting Dia pria dewasa yang bisa menjaga kakaku yang terkadang masih seperti anak-anak.

" Minggu depan. Dan kau tahu dimana acaranya di adakan? Di sini Rukia.." Ucapannya semangat sekali. Tapi tunggu dulu, disini...di kurakura.. Kalau begitu pasti banyak media yang bakal meliput. Dan itu artinya kehidupanku di sini tidak tenang. AARRGGHHHHHH...

" ke...kenapa di sini kak?" tanyaku lemas.

" Apa kamu lupa, keluarga Sasouke an tinggal di kurakura." jelas kakak.

GUBRAAAKK..

Aku lupa tentang itu...

" Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia? Kau ini masih tetap ceroboh seperti biasa. Mana mungkin orang bisa terjatuh begitu saja tanpa ada sebab." Kakak mulai mengoceh.

Aku diam, bingung apa yang harus Aku lakukan. Semua orang pasti akan segera tahu yang sebenarnya.

" Huuufffthh..." Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap bisa melepas sedikit beban.

" Kenapa kau Rukia? Seperti nenek- nenek saja menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya sudah, Kakak pergi dulu ya, Sasouke pasti sudah menunggu kakak." Kakak mulai pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di lantai. Memang dasar kakak, kalau sudah berurusan dengan sasouke pasti lupa dengan adiknya.

" TING TONG..."

suara bell apartemenku berbunyi, siapa sih malam- malam begini yang menggangguku. Kuberjalan ke arah pintu. Terlihat Ichigo berdiri sambil bersandar di sisi dinding sambil menatapku tajam.

" Jangan bilang jika kau lupa jam berapa ini.?" Cecar Ichigo tajam.

" Jam 6.30. Ada apa memangnya? " Jawabku polos.

" Kau harusnya sudah bersiap- siap, kan Aku bilang jam 7 akan menjemputmu." Jelas Si jeruk busuk.

" Sejak kapan Aku setuju dengan ajakanmu. Lagipula Aku lelah, Ku mau tidur." Ucapanku santai sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tapi tiba- tiba Dia menarikku dan memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini? Dasar jeruk busuk, tak punya aturan." Ucapku marah.

" Sudah kau diam saja midget, kau harus tampil cantik malam ini." jelas Ichigo sambil membawa mobilnya entah kemana.

Dan disinilah Aku sekarang. Sebuah salon rias. Buat apa Ichigo membawaku ke tempat ini.

" Tolong siapkan Dia semaksimal mungkin" Ucapnya pada seorang penata rias.

" Hei jeruk busuk...! Apa maksud semua ini hhaah?" teriakku marah.

" Sudahlah Midget... Lakukan saja apa yang Aku suruh." kenapa juga Aku harus mengikuti kemauan si jeruk busuk itu.

Kini Aku sudah mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan simple berwarna ungu muda dengan pita putih di pinggang sebagai penghiasnya. Rambutku di ikat kebelakang hingga pundak dan leherku terlihat. Riasan tipis di wajah menambah kesan elegan pada diriku. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu, ketika masih tinggal di Tokyo, setiap hari Aku disuruh mengenakan pakaian seperti ini oleh kakak. Sangat membosankan.

Ku berjalan keluar menuju Ichigo berdiri. Tatapannya langsung menuju ke arahku. Entah apa yang Dia pikirkan, Dia hanya terdiam dan terus menatapku tanpa berkedip. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?

" Hei jeruk, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

" Eh...ti..ti..tidak..." jawabnya terbata.

TBC


End file.
